kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Siege of Delta
The siege of delta was a large invasion launched by Kenzie and Argoth against Delta in 0 ASD, being the first glactic militery engagement in 50 years. The war resulted in the Econ population being reduced to 300,000 and the ocupation of Delta by Argoth and Kenzie. It was realesed in 15 ASD, do to the death of King Sho Coron. The war forms part of the Solistain Arms Crisis, and would was the direct cause of the The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD. Space Battles About ten years before the siege of delta, a small war was incured between Delta and Argoth. This lead to ressentment among the Argoth govorment against delta. When Solist began to assemble weapons of mass-destruction, Kenzie and Argoth prepared to attack Solist. When Delta came to Solist's defence, Argoth began to attack Delta with it's vastly more powerful armada. A few days latter, Kenzie joined forces with Argoth. The EDF was being slowly pushed back toward Eco. Eventualy, the space battle for Eco was lost. The EDF armada was all but destroyed and the Allied fleet blockading Eco was preventing Escape. A day latter, the Econ had concentrated their forces and civilians into Nap City. The Battle for Nap City By the time the space battle for Eco was concluded, the Econ Defence Force had been heavily damaged. 80% of their soldiers dead, most profesional EDF Marines were being diverted to delivering bacic training to civilians. Essentialy all of the EDF's fleet was destroyed or grounded due to fuel shortages. Within Nap City, defences and baricades were being quickley erected. The Dyoxan and Vac fleet in orbit attempted to bombard the city with long range energy beams. The energy shield located around nap city however, prevented the area from impact. The allied fleet realiszed it would have to land troops on the ground to breach the city's defences. In a few short hours, the Kenziens landed their troops in gun ships. Thousans were lost to Delta's AA defences. So began the slow advance stoward the inner city. Urban warfare being what it was, the advance was slow and heavy casualtys were incured. Savage room to room fighting ensued for a day or so. Still, the beligred and Disorganized EDF, aided by police forces and civillian voluntears held out. Vergere, the previus high commander of the Econ Defence Force was killed in a colapsing command bunker, along with most of the EDF high command, leaving Arlow, a young officer who had organized the defence of Scora in command of the 5000 fighters left. As Kenzien troops advanced toward the inner city, over the night, several thousand troops fought the for control of nap city. They were hoplesly outnumbered. At 03:00, Arlow, who had bean captured a few hours erlier by Vac soldiers, officaily agreed to unconditional surende, and by the 05:00, all pockets of resistance had been overrun or surrendered, As a grey morning dawned, the beligred KMF began to organize the relief of civilains. The city was now secure, and survivors were being cared for. In the next few days, it was relized that the city infostructure was iraperably compromized, and attemps to restore essentail services were abandoned, and civilains were moved to other citys. Aftermath The Kenzien Ocupation of Delta lasted 15 years. During this time, reminant's the Econ Defence Force, in addidtion to a few other's continued to maintain a resistance group. As the Keniznes continued to supply civilains wiht aid, the situation was soon made conisderably better. Construction projects began to rebuild nap city. This persisted for several years. The Econ resestance group never really threatoned the Dyoxan Ocupation, and at any rate, there was growing resenentment against the Dyoxan King Sho Coron among the KMF high command. In 15 ASD, dyoxan leader King Coron had been killed by a dyoxan userper group, and Delta was relinquished, and left to it's own devises, although the new kenzien govornment still helped rebuild the system. In 21 ASD, the EDF relinqueshed control and an election was held to determine the new members of the Econ Counsel. Category:Events